ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Durant Camarade XS (2016)
The Camaro is a 2-door pony car in the Ultimate Driving Universe. It was the first sports car released in-game, with its introduction in late 2015. This car was the result of the desire for sports cars in-game- spawning the sports car dominance found in the current series. Overview The first model of the Camaro was based on the pre-facelift fifth-generation Chevrolet Camaro SS produced from model years 2010-2013. It is equal to the one in real life, but it did not contain opening doors (as is with every vehicle in the game then and now) and had different turn signals. In real life, the manual transmission version of the car is powered by a 6.2L GM LS3 V8 engine that generates 426 bhp and a 0-60 time of 4.5 seconds, whereas the automatic model uses an detuned version of said engine known as the L99, only making 400 bhp. In-game, it had a top speed of only 105 MPH (169 km/h), could seat 2 players, costed $55,000, and earned $335 per mile. In 2017, TwentyTwoPilots released the second version of the Camaro based on the pre-facelifted sixth-generation Camaro that began production in 2016, which revamped the Camaro's wheels as well as the car's frame. He also added the Chevrolet logo on the front and back, to make the vehicle represent the 2017 model. The back was also more sloped, making it look like a 2015 Ford Mustang in the back. This change affected the police version as well, and added modern LED lightbars. The new rims and the ability to add a stripe were added in the Customization update, but the stripe was removed after the mesh update, and was then re-implemented in the Racing Update after the mesh itself was edited, along with the car earning $200 more per mile than before, much like other vehicles. The current mesh version of the Camaro is also based on the pre-facelifted sixth-generation model, but is also now able to seat 4 players as opposed to 2 prior. The car uses the more modern 6.2L GM LT1 V8 engine shared with the Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray, and has a 0-60 time of 4.1 seconds. The car is also more than 200 lbs (91 kg) lighter than the previous generation. Police Camaro The Camaro also has a police version available for use, and for a while not only was it the only performance model available to police. It was initially one of the quickest vehicles in the game with a top speed of 140 mph (250 km/h), only being outran by some exotics such as the Ferrari F50, Lamborghini Diablo, McLaren MP4-12C GT CanAm, and the Koenigsegg One:1. This police car was added with a pursuit livery in 2016, with the need for a car that could pursue the Diablo. It too received all the updates that the civilian Camaro did over time, but once the mesh update released, its top speed was reduced to 164 mph (264 km/h) with the introduction of the Police Corvette, which became the fastest police vehicle in its place. After the Racing Update, the Police Camaro's top speed increased to 185 MPH (298 km/h) and its revenue increased to $608 per mile. Gallery Chevrolet_Camaro.png|First version of the Camaro in UD. It can still be used in UDU Classic versions. A5ff79f844ad1fb78c7ba005abf0c33e.png|The second version of the Camaro, strongly resembling the 2016 Camaro SS. Edd4d161662da8520d70602c5e874bdc.png|Third and current version of the Camaro SS, also based on the 2016-18 model Camaro_stripe.png|The Camaro with an added striping option after the Racing Update. Trivia * The Camaro is the first car to get a stripe offered. This was removed when the mesh update released, and said feature became available after the release of the Racing Update. *The Chevrolet Camaro was, for the longest time, one of the only performance models available for police use, before the addition of police variants of the Corvette, as well as the Charger, Senna, and Civic Type R following afterwards. *The Chevrolet Camaro is one of the most popular sports cars on UD to date, due to its extremely low price compared to other vehicles in the game with similar performance characteristics. *The police Camaro has gained a somewhat negative reputation within the game's community due to its association with being driven by "noob cops" with lower mileage counts, who often do things like driving recklessly and attempting to arrest green players. Category:Vehicles Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:Sports Cars Category:Muscle Cars Category:Police Vehicles Category:Rank Reward Vehicles